Statistical machine translation systems have advanced in recent years, and as a result the quality of machine translations has improved. However, even with this improvement, these systems are still susceptible to making translation errors. Thus, to produce an accurate translation, human editors are often employed to edit the machine translations. However, using human editors is costly and time intensive, and can drive up the cost of the translated product to the end user.